


Out of This World!

by the-hxh-files (thehxhfiles)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Abduction, Alien!Gon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Killua and Kurapika are exes who can't work it out, Killua works at a dentist's office, Kurapika probably holds seances by himself, M/M, blowjobs of regret, mild blood mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehxhfiles/pseuds/the-hxh-files
Summary: Killua believes he's been sleepwalking, why else would he keep waking up in strange places every night, feeling the worse for wear?  The electronics in the house seem to be on the fritz, and who is this mysterious and handsome stranger who Killua has bumped into?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The AU you've all been waiting for. Don't all stand up at once! I can't wait to uncover the truth!

Prologue

 

It was nearing the end of June and it was a warm summer night. The locusts may have gone to bed but the crickets had now come out, filling the air with their romantic songs, soothing and sensual in their own regards.

 

A man, no older than the age of 22, his white-blonde hair feathered around his sleeping face, stark against a dark grey pillowslip, slept peacefully. The window was open just enough for the brittle screen to let in the occasional breeze of the night, air conditioning much too much to afford to run all night long.

 

A brilliant flash of light disturbed the usually peaceful vision of suburbia. The crickets ceased their chirping, and birds scattered in flocks from their nesting places in the trees. The young man’s clock radio shut off before blinking back on, 12:00AM now flashing in harsh, quick blips. The apartment was still and quiet, save for a dark figure approaching from the shadows. It cautiously approached the bedside of the sleeping person, before relaxing and placing its limbs gently overtop of the forehead of the man.

 

With practiced concentration, what mimicked human hands began to glow, and the 22 year old began to rise slowly into the air, his sheets falling from his floating body, his arms and feet dangling in the air. The being concentrated, backing its lithe form away from the hovering human, the glow still issuing from its hand-like appendages. It then tripped over a pile of dirty clothes, breaking the connection, and the human boy fell sloppily to the ground, his head bouncing off of the carpeted floor with a thud. 

 

The intruder made what sounded like a gasp before quickly dashing back over to the fallen person, breathing a sigh of relief that the sleeping spell was still in effect, and the man remained unconscious.

 

After another try, which seemed to be the charm, the otherworldly entity had boarded the sleeping one onto his ship, and they rose soundlessly into the dark night sky.

 

***

 

Gon had been chosen and was in training to be part of the abduction branch in his community. He was giddy with excitement, being assigned to a small milky way galaxy planet called Earth. Earthlings were known for their strange customs and forms, but they remained the most intelligent species residing on Earth.

 

It was Gon’s job to get in quickly and unnoticed, remove the subject as it was sleeping, perform the functions of observation of the body, take notes, and then get the hell out of there.

 

It was not procedure to engage with the test subject. You were to leave little to no evidence that you were ever there. You were not to delve deeply into the minds of these creatures, a general sweep of their culture was more than sufficient.

 

Gon had successfully completed this process a few times now, with interesting results, but nothing too exciting. But now he had a problem. While earlier his clumsiness seemed irrelevant, he was not quite right in assuming the abductees had remained asleep, and now he had a conscious human on his hands, scared, and overwhelmed.

 

“Please relax! I mean you no discomfort!” Gon pleaded, trying desperately to calm the man who was breathing erratically from his place on the floor of the exam room, his pupils blown wide, his hands barely supporting him from falling flat on his back.

 

“Get out of my head!” he screamed, scrambling backwards like a crab when Gon attempted to approach him.

 

Gon felt a pang of guilt, but had no other means of communicating with this creature. Telepathy was the only way he knew how.

 

“Do not fear me,” he tried again, “my intentions are benign.”

 

“The fuck they are!! Where am I?! What is this place?!” the noisy human screeched, still backing up on all fours until he bumped into a table, scattering the contents on top all over the pristine floor.

 

Gon sighed. Everything had been going so well the past few nights, and this was a nightmare. He had tried reasoning with this being, but it seemed they were not a species very prone to reason. It was fascinating really, but right now he needed this guy to shut up and stop trashing his lab.

 

“Stay still human, let me alleviate your stress,” Gon tried, approaching slowly once again, and the man grabbed his head as if he was in pain for a moment before sprinting away, trying to hide behind a chair. Poor human, so very pathetic. He had left Gon no choice really, and he pulled out a small device, and pointed it at the quaking person. With the press of a button everything went still, the man's eyes were still wide and his chest still heaved but he was immobilized by the device in Gon’s palm.

 

Gon was finally able to approach him, sending him a telepathic apology before swiftly applying pressure to a human pressure point, knocking the white-blonde haired man out cold.

 

With telekinetic strength Gon once again lifted the unconscious man up with an ethereal glow, before laying him gently back onto the exam table, sighing as he observed the mess. What trouble this one was.

 

Yet, Gon was left intrigued. The boy was attractive, for a human that is, and against protocol Gon decided he wanted to learn more about this person. What was his life like? How did he function every day in his human colony? Gon suddenly wanted to know everything and anything he could about this creature from another world.

 

As he stripped away the garments covering the man’s body he grew more and more excited. This person, this human, was going to be his new project. And now he planned to visit him every night after his work was complete. He would learn his language, he would create the ultimate disguise. Gon was practically vibrating with exhilaration.

 

***

 

As the human, whose name was Killua, woke up when the first beams of sunlight hit his face, bleeding through his closed eyelids, he noticed he was laying on the floor of his bedroom. His head was aching terribly, and his neck had a crick in it that made it next to impossible to turn his head a certain way.

 

“How… the fuck did I roll out of bed?” he wondered, before trying to rub sleep from his eyes. At least that explained all of the pain. He almost panicked when he looked at his clock radio and realized the power must have gone out in the middle of the night. He scrambled to get up, vertigo rocking him off balance and causing his stomach to flip uncomfortably. He stumbled over to his nightstand and grabbed his cell phone before breathing a sigh of relief. He hadn’t overslept, in fact, he still had about an hour left to sleep before he had to get up for work. So after setting an alarm on his phone, that’s exactly what he did.


	2. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably errors... I'm in a hurry, about to go to work, but I really wanted the first part posted!!!

Killua was a normal guy.

 

He put on his skinny jeans with the pre-cut holes in the knees on one pant leg at a time. He ate his breakfast at 7:22 every single morning. He clocked into work at exactly 8:27. He was always 3 minutes early. Every day was a blur of the same shit, different day.

 

But lately Killua had been suffering from bouts of unexplained sleep loss. He kept waking up in weird places, the strangest so far being outside on a bench in front of his apartment building. It was very peculiar indeed. Especially the amount of shooting stars that were visible in the dingy city sky.

 

His flatmate (and ex boyfriend), Kurapika, had found him there after returning from the graveyard shift at, well, the graveyard. Killua still wasn’t completely sure what he did there, he always only responded, “I dig holes,” and when Killua’s last pet, Ken the Chameleon, had tragically passed, Kurapika was definitely on top of the whole hole digging experience.

 

So here Killua sat today, a regular day at the office. Killua was an insurance clerk for a dentist’s office. His work was tedious and boring, but the staff loved him. In fact, the head dentist was so impressed with Killua’s beautiful teeth that they were featured on one of the posters in the waiting room. Talk about embarrassing. He also didn’t have the heart to tell all of them he literally ate candy 24/7.

 

The 22 year old yawned for what seemed like the 20th time this morning, tears forming at the corner of his eyes in sleepy protest. He rubbed them away quickly, trying to focus on the task at hand. His coworker didn’t let the action go unnoticed.

 

“Another rough night?” she asked, concern written all over her face.

 

“Uh, yeah, not sure why, I’ll be fine though,” Killua responded, waving his hand at her while rubbing the back of his neck with the other hand. This morning was dragging on so slowly it was almost as if time had just completely stopped. A glance at the clock informed him it was only 10:30. Killua groaned internally, and rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes. He was never going to make it through this day without caffeine. Things were going slowly. Only one person was in the waiting room. Killua stood up.

 

“Hey, uh, actually I’m going to go grab a coffee, do you want anything?”

 

“No, no, you go get your fix. I can cover for you for a few.”

 

“Thanks, Lydia.”

 

Killua fumbled with his pocket, pulling out a well worn wallet, and digging even deeper for all the coins that had sunk to the deep depths of his too tight jeans. He really was required to wear scrubs, but his argument of, I’m always sitting anyway, I’ll just wear the top, had somehow satisfied his superior.

 

With the thought of delicious coffee on his mind Killua didn’t waste any time sprinting across the street to the donut shop.

 

There was a man standing there, not far from the entrance to the shop. He had his hands in his pockets, his legs set in what Killua could only describe as a “stance”, slightly spread as if he were grounding himself to the pavement, or anticipating something to rock his center of gravity. His skin was a dark bronze, and his hair was almost black, cropped short to his head in a style Killua didn’t quite understand. But who was he to judge, this was the city after all.

 

Killua began to feel a bit uncomfortable when he realized the man had been staring at him all along, the friendly expression never once faltering on his admittedly handsome face.

 

A loud HONK! scared Killua out of his daydream. He must have stopped moving at some point, standing right in the middle of the street, his eyes never leaving that handsome stranger.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK MAN! THE LIGHT IS GREEN! GET OFF THE ROAD YOU LUNATIC!” More frenzied honks followed, and Killua waved apologetically before dashing the rest of the way to the pavement.

 

By the time Killua looked up, safely on the sidewalk, the stranger was completely gone, as if he had just… vanished. Killua looked left and right but the sidewalk was empty save for a woman walking her dog. Definitely weird. He finally shrugged and entered the shop, the smell of fresh donuts and coffee assaulting his senses at once, leaving him feeling ravenous. Maybe he would grab a muffin too, coffee was so boring to drink by itself.

 

After Killua ordered his food and drink and paid, he stood patiently at the other end of the counter, waiting for his purchases. He began to look around the shop when he saw him again. That strange man, sitting in a booth by himself, just staring at Killua, and smiling.

 

“What the hell is with this guy?” he thought, an annoyed expression crossing his face. Also, how did he get inside of the shop so fast? Killua never even saw or heard the door open before he had opened it himself. Curiosity got the best of him, and once his muffin and coffee were safely in his grasp, Killua made his way over to the booth, never once breaking eye contact.

 

“So, what is it? Is there something on my face? Do you have a problem?” Killua immediately accused, trying to intimidate the hell out of this weirdo. The guy was calm and collected though, acted as if nothing was wrong, cocked his head slightly to the side, his smile growing even wider. Killua began to sweat with nervousness, underestimating this guy’s extreme level of chill.

 

“A problem?” the dark haired one repeated, looking slightly confused but still disturbingly joyful.

 

“Fuck, his voice is hot,” Killua thought to himself, his cheeks beginning to heat up in seconds. Curse this betraying human body.

 

“Yeah, dude! You've been staring at me since I left my building! How did you even get in here anyway? I just saw you outside. You some sort of weirdo?”

 

Before Killua had even finished his sentence the other man was covering his mouth, trying to stifle a laugh.

 

“You’re interesting, I like you,” he said easily.

 

“Wha?! What! Why are you laughing, what are you even saying?!” Killua’s face was absolutely burning now, his coffee forgotten and cooling in his hands, his muffin sitting untouched on a napkin.

 

“Let us make an acquaintance, Killua. I am Gon.” This person, Gon, stuck out his hand very poised and straight, as if he were a diplomat making a very important friendship with a neighboring country’s leader. His winning smile widened, showing a row of glistening white teeth. Teeth that could rival Killua’s own famous set. Killua stared at the hand, refusing to take it into his own. What was happening?

 

“Wait a minute! How do you even know my name? Are you stalking me or something?”

 

Gon looked surprised for a second, then quickly went back to his previous grin, and pointed at Killua’s name badge, hanging around his neck from work.

 

“Okay, fair,” Killua conceded, “but put your hand down, I’m not shaking a stranger’s hand.”

 

“But you’ve made yourself very comfortable in a stranger’s booth, uninvited. You’re very funny, Killua. You say strange and interesting things,” Gon said, gently laying his outstretched hand back on the table, a comfortable distance from Killua.

 

Killua desperately wanted to call out the strange way Gon was speaking, but even he wasn’t that rude. Perhaps Gon was from out of town. He didn’t seem to have an accent, but his speech patterns also seemed forced, formal, and yet sloppy. His body language was also just a tad bit weird. At the same time, the longer Killua spent time in the presence of this guy he felt almost as if they had met before, like he was very familiar, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

 

“This is going to sound really stupid, but do I know you?” Killua asked, squinting hard at Gon’s seemingly perfect and symmetrical face, strong jaw, freckled cheeks, dark brown eyes… It was like this guy had compiled a list of every single most attractive human feature and just… put them all together to form the perfect human being. Or, at the very least, the man of Killua’s not so innocent dreams. He was certain he had begun to drool. His pants were much too tight for this.

 

“I do not think we have been introduced before today,” Gon finally answered, observing Killua’s face much too intensely for Killua’s liking. “I would very much like to speak more candidly with Killua, but now is not the time. Your cellular device is about to ring, and you must go back to your place of employment.” Before Killua could even question what the fuck Gon was talking about, his pocket began to vibrate.

 

“I will see you again, Killua! Very soon!” Gon promised, and with that he was gone. Once again, it was as if he had just vanished into thin air. Killua sat there dumbfounded for a moment, before quickly pulling out his cell. It was work.

 

“Yes, sorry! Long line! Be there in a second!” he answered hastily, grabbing up his muffin and coffee, and quickly making his way back to work.

 

***

 

Killua had a hard time concentrating all through work, but at least his day went much faster. His thoughts were just swimming with images of the odd guy from the donut shop. When he was finally home and threw off his sneakers before falling ungracefully onto the couch face-first, he heard Kurapika clear his throat from the arm chair across the room.

 

“What do you want?” Killua’s muffled voice floated out from the cushions of the couch, and Kurapika set down his romance novel.

 

“Your bad aura is making the room gloomy,” Kurapika responded, rising from his chair and waving his hands around in the room in a “shoo” motion.

 

“Oh, God, not this shit again. Can you just chill for 5 minutes?” Killua groaned, covering his already buried head with a throw pillow.

 

“No! I cannot ‘just chill’, Killua, with you filling our home with your bad vibes! That’s how you get demons, you know!” Kurapika sassed, picking up another throw pillow and whacking Killua with it. Killua laughed despite being pummeled with a decorative pillow. He allowed himself to be walloped a few more times before he quickly flipped himself over onto his back and grabbed Kurapika around the waist, causing both of them to fall to the floor ungracefully.

 

They both sat there for a moment, a bit dazed, Killua’s arms still tightly wrapped around the older man’s waist, with awkwardly embarrassed looks on their faces. Even 6 months after deciding they were much better off as “just friends” feelings were still floating around, and physical contact was hard to deal with. Killua reluctantly let go, and Kurapika tried to look uninterested, fluffing at his hair.

 

“I worry about you, you know,” Kurapika whispered, his back up against the couch, and Killua sat up as well. They sat there, side by side, their hands inches from one another, all of the oxygen in the room seeming to disappear. “You’re sleepwalking. It’s weird, don’t you think? You never did this before. I can’t be worrying about you wandering into traffic while I’m at work.”

 

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Killua answered awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Thanks for being worried though, you know you’ll always be my best friend.” Kurapika frowned.

 

“Hey, it’s hard for me, too, y’know?” Killua said quietly, leaning over to gently place a kiss on Kurapika’s cheek. The blonde sat perfectly still but said nothing.

 

“I met a weird guy today.” Killua began, desperate to change the subject. He and Kurapika couldn’t live in the past forever.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, he, he like was hanging around the donut place, staring at me. Then, when I went inside, he was in there too, so we had a talk. He had this strange manner of speaking, creeped me out. But the WEIRDEST part of all, was he told me my phone was about to ring, and that we would meet again. And my phone literally started ringing right after that. Weird, huh?”

 

“Sounds peculiar indeed,” Kurapika agreed, tapping his index finger to his lip thoughtfully. He almost looked like he had something important to say before Killua quickly cut him off.

 

“Don't tell me you have one of your wild ideas about this, Pika, I don't wanna hear it,” he groaned throwing his head back dramatically against the seat cushions of the sofa.

 

“I’ll spare you the intense pain then,” the shorter man responded, clearly annoyed.

 

“Oh good, you're the best!”

 

“And you're a skeptical asshole.”

 

Killua laughed loudly as Kurapika assaulted him again with a throw pillow, beating him square in the face. At least he could say living with his ex was never boring. Even if it tested every ounce of strength he had in the department of willpower.

 

***

 

Killua found himself waking up around 3 am. He was sitting in an upright position on the couch, the only light in the room coming from the television which at the moment was only displaying static. Not this shit again. Killua knew he had gone to bed in his own bedroom tonight. And he definitely hadn't been watching television.

 

He shivered as he quickly turned the television off and got to his feet. The living room was freezing and he he was only in his underwear and a light tank top. Goosebumps blossomed all over his skin as he ran his chilly hands over his exposed arms for warmth.

 

“It’s fucking July,” he mumbled, now noticing a dryness and slight ache in his throat. In fact, his back kind of hurt too, probably from his weird position on the couch.

 

He made his way slowly into the kitchen, grabbing a dixie cup off of the back of the sink and turning on the tap, filling it just enough to get a good drink out of it. 

 

Just as Killua was about to make his way back to his own bedroom a wetness dripping onto his shirt made him look down, and he saw that his light grey tank was splattered with blood.

 

“Shit!” Killua swore, quickly leaning his head back and trying to grab a paper towel. He could feel the wetness gathering below his nose, the blood coming out in a steady drip.

 

With all the ado about getting his nose to stop bleeding and his shirt looking like he had just been in a particularly nasty bar fight, Killua figured there was no point in going back to bed now. Kurapika would be home in about an hour, so it might be nice to greet him with a snack. He shoved a tissue up his one nostril for good measure, even though the blood had seemed to have stopped flowing. The air in the apartment must just be dry… which he admittedly thought was weird for the middle of July.

 

Killua puttered around in the kitchen making grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup. He also had the keurig turned on, two cups of hot vanilla latte being prepared.

 

He made his way over to the couch again, spreading his feast over the coffee table, the leftovers ready for Kurapika in the kitchen, covered and hopefully would stay warm. Kurapika should be home any minute now anyway.

 

Killua flipped on the tv, sitting back against the couch cushions and stretching his legs out, his feet resting on the unused part of the coffee table. His plate and sandwich laying on his stomach like a table.

 

Once he was mindlessly watching Seinfeld reruns and engrossed in his greasy snack, Kurapika finally walked in, locking the door tightly behind him.

 

“Oh! You're up!” he declared, startled, leaving his work shoes at the door, and tossing his heavy duty gloves on top of them.

 

Killua stretched his neck around to look at Kurapika, his mouth full of grilled cheese. “Mhm, welcome home, I made you food.”

 

“Killua!!” Kurapika shrieked when their eyes met.

 

“?????”

 

“What the hell happened to you, you’re covered in blood!” Kurapika rushed over, looking Killua up and down and attempting to touch his face. Killua swatted him away.

 

“It’s nothing. Just a nasty nosebleed. I think the air is just dry because my throat kind of hurts, too.”

 

“But it’s July,” Kurapika deadpanned, narrowing his eyes at Killua, searching for a lie but found none. “Just look at me, I’m sweaty from walking home in the humidity.” Kurapika stepped close to Killua again, leaning down and pointing at his face as if to prove a point.

 

“Yeah, okay, you don’t need to sweat all over me to prove it. Go get your food and watch television with me.” Killua insisted, patting the available space next to him on the sofa with fervor. Kurapika, of course, was not impervious to Killua's baby blue eyes and sighed. He quickly made his way to his bedroom to toss on some night clothes, and then made his way to the kitchen.

 

With all of his food and drink in tow, Kurapika plopped down on the couch, eating much more politely than Killua had, and the two of them sat there in silence. Every once in a while Killua would snicker, air blowing quietly out of his nose in a way to show he was appreciating the jokes.

 

Once all of the food had been cleared and devoured, the boys sat there together before Kurapika finally broke the silence.

 

“This is kinda like a sleepover isn't it? Us in our pajamas, up way too late?” He had a glimmer in his eyes, resting his elbows on his knees and his cheeks in his palms.

 

“What are we, 12?” Killua responded, his left brow raised.

 

“Adults can have sleepovers….”

 

Killua laughed loudly, “Not the kind you're describing.”

 

Suddenly, Killua flopped over in an act of daring, his head now laying directly in Kurapika’s lap as he continued to watch the tv as if nothing had happened. A faint blush spread onto Kurapika’s pale cheeks as he tried to keep his cool. What was Killua doing? Wasn't he the one who was always acting like this sort of thing wasn't okay? Once the shock had blown over Kurapika relaxed, slowly petting at Killua's fluffy hair. Killua seemed to lean in ever so slightly to the touch.

 

“Was this really alright?” he thought. Killua must just be exhausted.

 

“Killua…what...” 

 

The younger man turned his head to look up, an indescribable look on his face. Kurapika saw apprehension, confusion, ...lust? Kurapika thought he may have heard Killua whisper “fuck it”, but in a matter of seconds Killua’s arm had reached up and gently grabbed the back of Kurapika’s head, pushing down as he brought his own face upwards, where finally the two met in a hurried lock of lips. That's all it took to get the two of them moving, Killua wrapping his arms around Kurapika’s neck as Kurapika brought one of his hands down to Killua's exposed belly, rubbing in a circular motion.

 

Killua moaned when the blonde’s fingers lightly brushed the top of his boxer briefs.

 

“Do you like that?” Kurapika purred into Killua’s ear, causing the younger man to shiver, this time seeming desperate in his endeavor to kiss the blonde's lips.

 

Killua nodded, rubbing his face into Kurapika’s neck before lightly grazing it with his teeth, quickly lapping at the bitemark afterwards. 

 

Kurapika dipped down to give Killua more access, wrapping his free arm possessively around Killua’s shoulders, holding him more upright, as his other hand continued to travel lower. He could feel Killua getting hard underneath the fabric of his undergarments, and he ran his hand over the growing erection skillfully.

 

“Someone wants to play,” Kurapika breathed, gently grabbing Killua over his clothing, and rubbing lightly. The boy with white-blonde hair groaned, giving proof to his pleasure.

 

The older man wasted no time in slipping his hand under the waistband with ease and efficiency, and his long fingers wrapped perfectly around Killua’s hot and hard dick. He cried out, startling even Kurapika. Killua was usually quite quiet, but tonight he seemed frazzled.

 

“Lay back, gorgeous, I’m going to help you out,” Kurapika cooed, giving Killua room to situate himself against the arm of the couch. The younger man was looking up at him with an unreadable expression, but his face was covered in a haze of red, a bit of blood still dried under his nose, and his eyes seemed desperate.

 

Kurapika leaned down, his oversized t-shirt slipping gently from the small slope of his shoulder, as he settled comfortably between Killua’s spread thighs. Killua swallowed gently, laying his hands on the back of Kurapika’s head as he brought his face down torturously slowly.

 

The blonde’s dexterous hands moved quickly, pulling down the waistband of the underwear down just far enough to free Killua’s dripping cock, and Kurapika swallowed him up in one fluid motion.

 

“God almighty,” Killua mumbled feverishly, tightening his hold on the back of Kurapika’s head, feeling as if he was holding on for dear life as it began to bob rhythmically in his grasp, pleasure beginning to travel from his dick to his jumbled brain. Warm hands grasped his exposed thighs tightly, and Killua tried his best to stay calm and collected, but Kurapika was very good at his trade. Too good, if you would ask Killua, who hadn’t had sex in months and barely had time to masturbate, and was already almost reaching his breaking point.

 

“Slow down, or I won’t make it more than a few minutes,” Killua hissed, trying to pace the rapid pleasure building up in his belly, warmness covering his face and shoulders.

 

Kurapika glanced up at him, but ultimately ignored his warning, keeping to his impeccable work.

 

After a minute or so, Killua was true to his word, coming hard and fast, a strangled sound hanging from his lips. And Kurapika sat up with a smirk, making a scene of swallowing noisily, a catlike look of satisfaction on his face.

 

Killua sat there, breathing heavily, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple, avoiding looking at Kurapika by looking at literally anything else in the room. He suddenly felt dirty and ashamed. This was something they had been trying to avoid (Killua much more so than Kurapika by miles) and he had stepped right into the tantalizing trap that was Kurapika’s sex appeal.

 

“Thanks… for that,” he finally said lamely, staring at a stain on the floor as he pulled up his underwear and sat up straight again.

 

“Any time.”

 

“But this… this can’t happen again, I’m sorry,” Killua said quietly, looking genuinely upset and regretful. He hugged a pillow tightly to his body, as if he were trying to cover up the fact that he was completely underdressed.

 

“That’s really not fair, Killua,” Kurapika rasped, furious tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall, but he refused to let them.

 

“I know, and this is my fault, I’m sorry. I was weak, and I shouldn’t have been… it’s been a weird couple of weeks. I’m so tired,” Killua apologized, pressing the palms of his hands roughly to his eyes, trying to rub away the exhaustion. It was surrounding him like a blanket lately, unshakable and aggressive.

 

“Why won’t you just let me help you!?” Kurapika exploded, his nose red and his eyes beginning to puff up in angry, indignant teardrops. His tiny fists balled up angrily at his knees, despair radiating off of him in waves.

 

“Because you can’t help me!” Killua shouted back, the meekness of his former expression gone. “Look at us! We have no self control when we get too damn close, and it’s not working! This is why we don’t work! This doesn't work! There has to be boundaries because without them we act like uncontrollable children!”

 

“I hate you!” Kurapika screamed, pushing himself off of the couch in a burst of rage, and stomping his way down the hallway to his bedroom. Killua could hear the door slamming before everything was silent once again.

 

All he could do was bury his head in his hands, a headache coming on for sure now, and mourn the sunrise overtaking the small apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHHHHHH


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a less than ideal night, Killua runs into his peculiar stalker once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! I'm so behind on my writing the last week or so! Life gets in the way sometimes, yknow?! I hope you're all doing well!

Part 2

 

Killua awoke on the couch a few hours later, not sure that he knew he had even fallen asleep to begin with, to the sound of Kurapika banging around in the kitchen. It was clearly purposeful noise, but Killua accepted it as deserved, and quietly made his way down the hallway to his bedroom. He wasn't about to walk into that kitchen in his underwear, not after the night they both had gone through.

 

Fully dressed in some shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt, Killua cautiously made his way into the kitchen, careful not to startle the enraged blonde. He sat down quietly, observing the other man banging pots and pans around, and then stop to pour himself a mug of coffee.

 

“Hey, I’ll take a cup of that,” Killua tried quietly, a meek smile on his lips as a sign of truce.

 

Kurapika swung his body around, startled, before scowling at Killua and promptly dumping the rest of the coffee down the sink.

 

“Sorry, we’ve just run out,” he sneered, before grabbing his own and stomping out of the room.

 

I probably deserved that, Killua thought, before making his way slowly to the front door, slipping on his shoes, and grabbing his ballcap, heading out in moments.

 

There was a slight breeze in the morning air, but otherwise it was still hot and muggy at 11 in the morning on a Saturday. The hustle and bustle of the city streets was only a small comfort to Killua as he made his way into the downtown area, on a mission for some caffeine and then a peaceful place to sit. Maybe their apartment really was full of “bad aura”.

 

But this argument had been a long time coming. When they had broken things off initially, Kurapika made it out as if the feelings were mutual, that being friends and roommates was a better idea than being together as boyfriends. Killua had been surprised, but relieved, until the bullshit started.

 

It quickly became apparent that no, the feeling really wasn’t mutual, and Kurapika’s endless and obvious pining had been making Killua so uncomfortable that he almost threatened to move out. Things had settled down after that, and Killua had felt, for the last couple of months at least, that things were finally the place he had wanted them to be. And then the sleepwalking had started.

 

Killua looked up, realizing he had finally come to his destination, and sighed. Starbucks wasn’t his usual drill, it was expensive, but today was too depressing to go small. He pushed his way inside, surprised to see such a small line. Only one person in front of him.

 

“What’ll it be, friend?” a tall, well-toned, and fresh faced Barista asked him when it was his turn. Killua hesitated, he hadn’t even been looking at the menu.

 

“Uh, just, give me the sweetest, strongest drink you can make, please. Surprise me, the err, the big size.” Nailed it, you idiot.

 

“Rough night?” the guy asked, his smile could have been genuine, but Killua suspected it was well rehearsed. 

 

“Something like that,” Killua mumbled, really not in the mood for making small talk at all. He felt sort of bad, when he realized the guy was just doing his job.

 

“Sure, and your name?”

 

“My-my what?”

 

“Your name,” the man looked at him, smile straining, “for the cup…?”

 

“Oh, right, it’s Killua.”

 

The barista gave Killua a strange look, one he didn’t quite like or understand, before another one crossed his face, absolute in understanding, before hurrying away to work on the order. Another younger woman took his money, and he stuffed the extra in the tip jar, waiting quietly for his drink, feeling out of place.

 

“Killua!”

 

The white-blonde haired man grabbed his drink, giving the pleasant barista a small wave before turning around, when he noticed it, ‘KAHLUA’ written in large script across his beverage and rolled his eyes. The guy thought he was hung over, and wasn’t giving his real name. Killua cursed his parents as he walked out the door, wishing that he were just hungover, and that his name didn’t sound so similar to a kind of alcohol.

 

***

 

The stroll to the park in the middle of the downtown area was leisurely. The drink he had ordered was quite good, and he already felt a tiny bit perkier than he had a half hour ago. Killua made himself comfortable on an empty bench, underneath of a tree to keep from getting too hot. There were a couple families in the area, spread out on blankets and enjoying an early picnic lunch, children smiling and dogs running about excitedly, begging for a scrap of bologna. If he wasn’t so grumpy he may have smiled, but as it were, he was still incredibly moody. Killua returned his attention to the mind numbing game on his cellphone.

 

“The temperature of the air is quite agreeable today.”

 

Killua jumped, suddenly realizing that weird man from the day before was now sitting beside him. He never even heard or saw him approach, let alone sit down.

 

“How can you even make small talk about the weather seem weird? Plus, it’s hot as balls out here.”

 

Killua looked him up and down, noticing Gon was wearing a scrub top and jeans that looked suspiciously just like the ones he had been wearing the day before. Only, on Gon, they didn’t leave much to the imagination at all. Hot outside indeed.

 

“You a nurse or something?” He scoffed, scooting a little bit further from him on the bench, and trying to not let on that he was very interested in just how tight those pants were.

 

Gon looked at him quizzically. “A nurse?”

 

Killua gestured to the scrub top.

 

“Oh, my garments, Killua enjoys this Earth fashion, so I thought I could too,” Gon replied easily, running his large bronze hands along the hem of the scrub top, allowing Killua a tiny peek at the sculpted abs resting underneath.

 

“Fashion? What are you an idiot? It’s a uniform! You really are some kind of fuckin’ weirdo, aren’t you?” Killua half yelled, his voice breaking in an embarrassing squeak as he struggled to tear his eyes away from Gon’s body. But his face was even worse.

 

Gon just kept smiling that eerily sunny smile back at him.

 

“So you’re stalking me, why?” Killua mumbled, pretending to still be invested in his shitty mobile game, even though he had already lost at least a minute ago. Gon didn’t need to know that.

 

“I just happened to be in the vicinity.”

 

“Wrong! What are you even doing here?!” Killua hissed, at least remembering this time to keep his voice lowered. They were in a public place after all, and there were children everywhere.

 

“You were emoting sadness, and I felt like you could use companionship.”

 

Killua squinted at him.

 

What was with this guy? He was clearly following him. And as flattering as it was to have the most gorgeous man Killua had ever seen in his entire life tailing him, it was also concerning. Killua didn't feel threatened though, per se, in fact, the more he thought about him he felt a strange sense of ease in Gon’s presence. Maybe this was just the sort of distraction he needed on this cursed day.

 

“You're not from around here, are you?” Killua finally asked, cautiously.

 

Gon’s expression never changed. It was as if the Goddamn sun was just radiating from his freckled face.

 

“I do not reside here, no.”

 

Killua shifted in his seat uneasily.

 

“Then what are you doing here?” A million thoughts ran across Killua’s muddled mind. Was Gon a serial killer? Was he staking out his next victim? Was Killua going to end up chopped up into tiny pieces at the bottom of some beautiful stranger’s freezer?! 

 

“I'm visiting you of course!” He said it with such sincerity that Killua just about fell off of the bench.

 

“Why the hell would you be visiting me? We never even met until yesterday!” Killua reasoned, throwing his hands up in the air with confusion, his cellphone almost going on a wild ride to it’s untimely death.

 

“I like you, Killua. I would like to get to know you.” That smile never faltered.

 

Killua was at a loss for words. Was this dude asking him out on a date? He had to be dreaming. But in a fit of boldness, he decided to make the first move.

 

“You're not going to turn me into a hamburger are you?”

 

“What?” Genuine confusion, Killua could see Gon’s mind trying to wrap itself around the accusation. He felt safer.

 

“Nevermind. Hand me your cell.”

 

“My what?” If it was possible for smoke to come out of someone’s ears as a carousel of question marks danced around their heads, KIllua was positive this was the visual he would be receiving of Gon’s expression.

 

“Your phone. I'm going to put my number in it. But don't even think about calling me. Text only. If you call me I'll hit ignore,” Killua warned, still holding out his hand expecting to receive the device. Comprehension dawned on Gon’s face, and his blinding grin returned.

 

“Oh! I do not have a cellular device, but I will obtain one. If you tell me your 7 digit cellular phone number I will commit it to memory!”

 

Who the hell didn't have a cellphone? A murderer, Killua’s helpful mind reminded him, but he ignored it. 

 

“Would you, uh, like to come back to my place? I can write down my number there, too, so like, when you get a phone you can text me,” Killua tried, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling his face begin to redden again. He was essentially extending an invitation straight to his bed, but he didn’t think Gon knew that, thankfully. Gon didn’t seem like the one night stand type, and Killua wasn’t sure he could handle that either. Bless Gon’s natural ignorance.

 

The dark haired man nodded enthusiastically, jumping up as Killua began to rise off of the bench to lead the way, trying not to bite his fist as he caught a glimpse of those skintight jeans.

 

***

 

Kurapika was locked in his room, most likely asleep, when Killua and Gon quietly walked in the door. Probably for the best, Killua thought, how was he going to explain bringing a stranger into the house unannounced?

 

Gon was practically buzzing with excitement next to him, his eyes looking all around the apartment wildly as if he had just discovered an ancient secret. In reality all that was really visible was a shitty apartment clearly belonging to 2 single men. Killua frowned at his own piles of socks sitting at the foot of the couch.

 

“Sorry for the mess, I guess I wasn’t expecting company.”

 

“Your living quarters are extraordinary, Killua!” Gon gushed, looked all around, his eyes sparkling. He was standing in that weird stance again, looking as if he was effectively grounding himself to the carpet. Killua was about to ask him to remove his sneakers, identical to the ones he owned, he noted, but thought better of it.

 

“Yeah, well, have a seat,” Killua said awkwardly, pointing to the sofa. “I’m gonna run into the kitchen real quick, there’s a notepad by the phone, I’ll write down that number for you.”

 

Gon nodded as Killua disappeared into the other room, ignoring his invitation to sit on the couch and began looking through all of the photos hanging on the wall. He stopped in front of a collage in which the frame was labeled “MYRTLE BEACH”.

 

Pictures of a smiling and sunburnt Killua littered the frame alongside a smaller man with longer blonde hair. One of them was even the two of them kissing, hair wet from the ocean and sunburn on both of their cheeks and shoulders. Gon stared at the photo for a few moments, an indescribable feeling filling his body.

 

“Sorry for the wait! Haha, I found the paper but had to find a pen. Pens are so hard to find anymore! Who writes, am I right?” Killua announced as he waltzed back into the room, a piece of notebook paper held between his fingers, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Gon looking at the photo collage in horror.

 

“Oh, I see you found the wall of shame,” Killua laughed nervously, standing next to Gon and quietly observing the photo frame he forgot even existed. Having the same surroundings for so long could do that to you.

 

Gon was running a finger over the photo of the two young men kissing, and a pang of guilt ran through Killua. Gon must hate him now for sure. The idea of them hooking up and going on a date together crumbled before it had even become a reality. He braved a glance at Gon’s face and was met with a horrified expression. Oh no… here it comes.

 

“Killua! Why are you doing that?! With your mouth against another human’s mouth! Don’t you understand that to breathe you must use oxygen, not carbon dioxide! You are not a plant Killua!” The amount of blind panic in Gon’s voice not only alerted Killua to Gon’s sincerity, but also made him think he was absolutely out of his fucking mind. He already had an inkling, but this certainly solidified it.

 

“Are you for real right now?” Killua said quietly, searching Gon’s face for an hint of a lie or deceit. When he noticed an actual tear slip from Gon’s eye he knew the poor guy was just crazy as hell. Gon slowly brought his hand up to his face, but Killua was quicker, swiping the tear with his thumb gently. “You really are a weirdo,” he whispered.

 

“But,” Gon began, “Killua you mustn’t do that mouth touching, I fear that your life will expire!”

 

“You mean kissing?” Killua asked, his voice barely above a whisper at this point, his heart hammering in his chest, his hand was still resting lightly on Gon’s cheek. He felt drawn and compelled to Gon. Why was this? It was like Gon had crawled right out of one of his most fantastic and erotic dreams.

 

“K-kissing?” Gon’s smiley facade had been stripped away, and he looked confused and out of his element for the first time since Killua had laid eyes on him yesterday.

 

“I’ll… show you,” Killua breathed, his body on autopilot, his brain offline, as he slowly brought his other hand up to cup Gon’s other cheek gently, and pulled their lips together, placing a chaste and tender kiss on Gon’s perfectly luscious lips. At a slow pace, he pulled away and opened his eyes (he hadn’t even realized he had closed them in the first place) Gon’s dazed face was staring back at him. WHY DID I DO THAT?! His mind raced and screamed, and Gon just stood there, his arms hanging at his sides limply. 

 

Killua backed away slowly, finally realizing just what he had done, touching his lips with his own fingertips as if that would solidify if that moment was actually real or not. Gon continued to stare at Killua, before mirroring his action and bringing his own fingers to his lips, before his mouth broke into a small smile.

 

“I’m sorry I really don't know what came over me!” Killua began before Gon silenced him.

 

“It’s okay, Killua, I think I understand now. It’s a mating ritual, isn’t it? I can smell arousal all over you.” The peaceful look of understanding so plain on Gon’s face horrified Killua almost as much as his very peculiar words. “I must go home and think about this, thank you for a very lovely and stimulating afternoon, Killua!”

 

And with that he was out the door, and Killua was left standing there, staring at the piece of notebook paper laying on the floor with his phone number written on it.

 

The clearing of a throat in the hallway made him slowly turn his head, and Kurapika’s sassy form was standing there, looking tired and pissed off, before spouting off, “That guy is TOTALLY an alien.” He stomped back to his bedroom, slamming the door effectively for the second time in 24 hours.

 

“Bullshit,” Killua whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The X-Files Theme plays quietly in the distance*

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome?


End file.
